Berceuse
by Reymianah
Summary: When Eren had a nightmare, the only thing that could calm him was a little lullaby... right, Rivaille ? It's just a little one-shot based on a prompt on Tumblr. [OS][Romance][a little Angst][RiRen]


Berceuse (lullaby)

_Pairing__ : RiRen (RivaillexEren)_

_Rating__ : K+_

_Disclaimer__ : I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin_

_So This is a one-shot based on a tumblr prompt. It is for you, **Hyannah**! I wish you'll enjoy this little os. :3_

_All my thanks is for **IcarusWing**! You made a great job as a beta reader! ^^_

* * *

"B... Blood..."

He could see them. His hands were red. Red by their blood. The blood of those who were lying in front of him there. Those who were by his side on the battlefield. Those who were his friends.

"Connie... Sasha... Reiner... Jean..."

The young boy continued to enumerate them one by one. He rubbed fiercely at his eyes, wanting to make sure he wasn't rambling. The boy moved forward to the bodies sprinkled on the soiled ground. He couldn't manage to take his eyes off them. The horror of losing his friends and the macabre sight presented to the monstrous boy made him feel completely empty. He was alone. Suddenly, the boy understood his body couldn't take all of this. Quickly moving back from the corpses, he vomited some meters further. This had to be a nightmare... If he had fought until now, it wasn't for this result. Wiping himself untidily with the back of his hand, a little of vomit staying on his cheek, his look focused on the corpses a little farther away from the others. When got close enough to them, he was unable to prevent his shout. A shout torn between anger, sorrow and despair. His legs shied away under him and his hands automatically went to cover his green eyes from the terrible sight.

Although his whole body was trembling, he succeeded in moving forward to them. The red hands settled hesitantly on each pale face. It was them.

"Mikasa... and Armin too..."

For fear that he dirtied them more than they were already, as if it was still significant, he quickly removed his hands, putting them on his thighs. They too did not exist anymore. He had nevertheless promised to himself to go to see the ocean with Armin. To see the world with the two of them! Why did he... Why did these hands have to...?! The survivor looked at them with hatred and disgust. Why was he so...? Why was he...

"... a monster ?"

This voice... It belonged only to this person! A glimmer of hope lit the heart of the young boy which hurried to turn around. The source of this voice came from behind him... but he didn't imagine his eyes falling on this sight.

"Cor... poral...?"

His body didn't want to move. He was completely motionless. He couldn't say a thing. His lips trembled far too much, like his hands. His green eyes studied the one who was facing him. It was no longer humanity's most powerful soldier. Just a man being lying in a dark pool of blood. Only one leg left. The arms were dislocated. The young boy did not believe his eyes. All of this was his fault. His friends, his companions and even the one who had given him a second chance... He'd killed them all with his hands.

" You should have never existed, monster... You're a nuisance to Humanity. "

Next to him stood a very young boy who bore a striking resemblance to him. He had stabbed him. A simple knife was planted in his breast. It didn't hurt at all. A simple weapon. How could it stop a monster like him? Was it enough? The young man hoped it was. His eyelids became more and more heavy. His limbs became more and more stiff. He couldn't see anymore. Everything was then black.

"EREN!"

A violent blow delivered to his head woke him. He felt something... but before... The young man sniveled in relief, until when he saw that it was his corporal who sat on the edge of his bed. Sitting comfortably, he glared at the elder, who was undoubtedly the person who'd woken him so abruptly. Rivaille's gentleness was well known to him. If you irritated him, even only a little, you were sure to receive an enormous blow. He was small but powerful. It wasn't for nothing they nicknamed him humanity's most powerful soldier...

"Why did you hit me, Corporal?!" Caressing the top of his head as to relieve the pain, Eren frowned and closed his fists by anger. There was no reason to strike him while he was asleep, Jaeger judged.

"... Ha? Why, you dare say? " Rivaille grumbled while he bent towards the younger, taking him violently by the collar. His blue wrinkled eyes made Jaeger shiver. He couldn't escape the imperious look of his superior. "You moaned and whined during your sleep. You sleep in the basement, but we could hear your small virgin voice on the first floor, Eren."

"Sorry for the disturbance." He had calmed down by hearing Rivaille's explanation. A little embarrassed, he kept silent, lowering his head.

"Tell me, Eren... What had you shouting like that? " The corporal looked intensely at him, waiting for an answer. He released his hold on him, then he crossed his arms. "... My ears are wide-open."

Eren didn't really want to speak about it. Already he remembered every detail. He didn't wish to share his nightmare with somebody. The contents had not the slightest importance for the greatest soldier, and to tell him about it wouldn't have been a big psychological help for the younger either. A little hesitating, he eventually stammers. " N-Nothing, Corporal. Just a little nightmare. "

Naturally, Rivaille didn't believe a word, but he didn't want to force him to tell him his "little" nightmare. It would be only a waste of time. He began to get up, dusting his pants. Although it had been thoroughly cleaned, there was really a lot of dusts in the basement. " Know that if I hear you again making noises from my room, I shall not hesitate to punish you severely. And it will not be a simple blow you'll receive, believe me."

Suddenly he felt a hold on his right wrist, hindering him. Always so expressionless but a little pissed off, he turned around to see the boy who held him with his hand. What did he want? He seemed anxious that he was leaving. Taking care of a kid is a too big task for the man who tried hard to be quiet. Resting his buttocks on the bed, Rivaille put a severe look on the teenager who trembled imperceptibly. "I need to go to sleep, shitty br-.. "

"Could you sing me a lullaby, sir ?"

A long silence followed. A lullaby? He asked him to sing a lullaby for him? A vein popped up at the level of Rivaille's temple. His little smile was transformed into an indescribable expression. A single adjective: terrifying. "... Don't mock me, you little piece of shit. "

Eren fixed him insistently. He felt terribly sick. His first night he's free - actually his second, but the first one he spent listening to Hanji - was wasted by a nightmare. And no small nightmare. He swallowed before explaining his little but embarrassing request. "My mother sang me lullabies to calm me after a nightmare. She caressed also my hair... " While remembering himself, he showed a blissful smile but it quickly faded in the sight of the killer face his corporal's wearing. Seeing his skeptical reaction, Eren immediately waved his hands in front of him. He was a bit flustered too. Why has he asked that to his corporal anyway? His life was threatened by Rivaille's piercing look. Eren winced and tried to reduce the damages he caused already. "I didn't ask you to caress my hair, Corporal! Just a lullaby. I promise you I'll sleep in a second. "

He felt his request couldn't be accepted. He lay down, his expression become distant, thinking again about the massacre he'd committed in his dream. He still trembled. And if all of this was the future which waited for them? The fear invadesd him. Human beings can make premonitory dreams... Then could all of this arrive one day? He could become crazy all of a sudden. Jaeger put himself in a fetal position under the sheets. Tears ran on the cheeks. Then Humanity would eventually disappear. Not exterminated by the Titans. But by the monster he was.

"_Fais dodo, Colas mon petit frère. Fais dodo, t'auras du lolo_..."*

The brunette got up instantly to see Rivaille, sitting near him, singing in an incomprehensible language for the German. Bewildered, the boy stayed silent gaping mouth and eyes as big as saucers in front of the oldest. "It's what you wanted, isn't it? A damned lullaby? "

"... Yes, sir, but... " Rivaille saw where from the problem came. He chuckled slowly before crossing legs. "I only know French lullabies my mother sang me when I was a brat like you. It's this or nothing. It's not a problem if you can't understand the lyrics. " Then he knitted his brows and took a menacing tone. " Just. Sleep. Already." Eren broke out into a cold sweat. His lips shaking, he could only say a little "yes". Suddenly the boy remembered that Rivaille was French. Even so he was touched by the extremely rare attention of the small corporal for him. He lay down again, his facial lines softened, the cheeks pinkened. It was a great surprise to see corporal Rivaille this thoughtful. One very pleasant surprise.

Rivaille continued to sing slowly while he squinted at the younger's face, which grew more and more calm. " ... _Maman est en haut qui fait du gâteau, papa est en bas qui fait du chocolat. Fais dodo Colas, mon petit frère. Fais dodo, t'auras du lo_... "** He had stopped. The titan boy had fallen asleep. Proud of himself, Rivaille wasn't able to refrain from congratulating himself. In reward he had the great pleasure of admiring the sleepy shitty brat. For a few minutes, he caught himself looking at Eren to the smallest detail. His hand even came to remove some annoying locks bothering the beautiful sight. Getting up from the bed he went to caress Eren's cheek before going to the door. Opening it, he gave a last look to the boy.

"You're not a monster... Just a shitty brat."

* * *

_Have you enjoyed this os ? Tell me your opinion on it in your review! I'll appreciate it. ;)_

_* There is the english translation : "Go to sleep, Colas my little brother. Go to sleep, you will have your milk..."_

_** "Mommy is upstairs making some cakes. Daddy is downstairs making hot cocoa. Go to sleep, Colas my little brother. Go to sleep, you will have your m-..."_


End file.
